Episode 12
is the twelfth episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on March 23, 2018. The episode was written by Tatsuya Takahashi, with storyboards by Michio Fukuda, direction by Yasuhiro Geshi and animation direction by Hiroshi Kosuga. Kanami and Hiyori, who had triumphed against Maki and Suzuka, finally confront Yukari at the inner temple of the Origami estate. Meanwhile, Mai, Sayaka, Ellen and Kaoru continue with their respective conflicts. As, the two are driven to the wall by an overwhelming power before them, will they be able to make an opening and defeat Yukari Origami? Synopsis Kanami and Hiyori experienced Yukari Origami's power once again as the head of the Origami family parried their attacks, that were boosted by their S-Equipment, by using only one hand. Hiyori verbally confronted Yukari, wondering if the one standing before them was Yukari or the Great Aradama Tagitsuhime, but as Hiyori discovered that only two minutes remain in their Storm Armor, they decided to press on again. Outside the main temple, Kaoru and Ellen finally regained consciousness, and discovered that their enemy had already left long ago. They soon focused on the Great Aradama and, despite being battered by their recent fights, decided to join Kanami and Hiyori. Elsewhere, Mai and Sayaka continued their fight with Yomi and President Yukina Takatsu. Mai was worried that Yomi would die from blood loss in her constant summoning of the Aradama swarms, so she prepared a plan to bring down their enemy and put an end to the battle. With Sayaka using the same ability she used against Kanami and Hiyori before, she made a push through the Aradama swarms to reach Yukina while Yomi was finished off in one hit by Mai. Then, as Sayaka finally confronted Yukina, she remarked about pitying her former superior before leaving with Mai towards where Kanami and Hiyori were. Maki and Suzuka soon discovered Yume, who had already succumbed to her illness, and Suzuka urged Maki to head to Yukari's aid. She warned that due to the noro in Yume's bloodstream, she could become an Aradama as her ability to suppress the noro was lost in death and Yume's remains must be dealt with before the Aradama could assume control. Maki lamented at the tragic destiny that the Elite Guard awaited them—not being able to meet a peaceful death because of the noro in their blood—and soon left towards the inner temple. Hiyori and Kanami continued to fail in making an opening against Yukari, who as Tagitsuhime claimed that she "can see everything"; she even claimed that she planned to set Hiyori free, allowing the discovery and eventual downfall of Mokusa. Kanami realized that attacking Tagitsuhime allowed it to narrow down any possible approach of attack against, and soon employed a more passive-reactive stance. Tagitsuhime then received her first injury as Kanami retaliated. At that moment, Tagitsuhime realized that its enemies were wielding the okatana Chidori and Kogarasumaru, before Yukari once more regained control of her body. However, in this struggle, the Great Aradama manifested once again and conjured four more arms as well as summoned four swords as it took over Yukari. Immediately, Hiyori and Kanami were knocked away by the strength of Tagitsuhime's strikes, but they were saved from harm by Mai and Sayaka, who came at the right moment. Maki retreated to the noro storehouse within the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau and discovered that its contents, worth twenty years of noro, had already been emptied. Ellen and Kaoru were also there to investigate, and Maki revealed the method used by the Origami family to conceal the presence of such a massive stockpile of noro. However, Ellen revealed that Yukari lied about the approach to store noro, and that Yukari (as Tagitsuhime) had always been in control of the noro since the start, meaning that the entire country had been deceived for twenty years by Yukari Origami. Maki pointed out that the only way to fight such immense amounts of noro as Aradama was to become an Aradama. But Kaoru disagreed, blaming Maki's own fear of Aradama in her actions thus far. As the fight against Tagitsuhime eventually reached the noro storehouse, Kaoru and Ellen rejoined their allies. However, despite the combined efforts of the six girls against Tagitsuhime's six swords, they were slowly whittled down. Tagitsuhime revealed its gradual evolution into a "god of evil", its awareness of its inevitable destruction, and the deal it struck with Yukari Origami during the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay. Then, she attacked both Hiyori and Kanami, and taunted Hiyori into using the same "secret technique" that her mother used against the Great Aradama. After passing out, Kanami once more stood up, but Tagitsuhime immediately recognized her as Minato Fujiwara, Kanami's mother. True enough, "Kanami" dealt enough damage to slice away three of Tagitsuhime's Aradama limbs, and even cut away its eye before once more losing consciousness. However, this only enraged Tagitsuhime to the point of spreading its presence further outwards from the Origami estate. Hiyori prepared herself to use the "secret technique" and, surpassing the expectations of the Great Aradama, was able to drive her okatana into Yukari. Shortly, Kanami, who was able to regain consciousness, hurriedly brought her back before she could fully drive Tagitsuhime into the netherworld. With Tagitsuhime sealed by Hiyori's sword, columns of light scattered out from the inner temple of the Origami estate and descended into the sky like shooting stars. Both Kanami and Hiyori were able to return, albeit unconscious, to her four friends. Episode Gallery Characters * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Yukari Origami * Nene * Kaoru Mashiko * Mai Yanase * Sayaka Itomi * Yomi Satsuki * Yukina Takatsu * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Yume Tsubakuro * Rui Onda * Akane Origami * Richard Friedman * Minato Fujiwara * Kagari Hiiragi Trivia Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第12話「ひとつの太刀」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version TVアニメ『刀使ノ巫女』未放送予告動画とじよこ！第12話「ひとつの太刀」(うらVer.)|"Ura" version Category:Episodes